Way to Her Heart
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: James gets hit by a rogue bludger, and what will happen? Lily sees him in the hospital and she realizes she's lied to herself and him. She says she hates him, but does she even know why? For Wereowl and Periwinkle Dwarves.
1. Finding the Keys

**The Way to her Heart**

**Lily/James and it's for Wereowl and Periwinkle Dwarves. And K.M. Arrow if she reads this. **

**(Sorry Redglowing heart, I'll make you a different one.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Third<strong>

" And it's 50-10 Gryffindor ahead. Black hits a hard bludger at Flint, who doesn't dodge in time, and has fallen off his broom."

Lily and her friend Melissa, who had brown hair and blue eyes. The redhead rolled her emerald green eyes.

She was only here because she said it was a Head's duty, and that she was showing support for her house.

She didn't cheer, she just watched and listened to Remus's commentary.

" And Black hits another bludger, this one is spinning toward the Slytherin seeker, who just barely dodges. Potter scores again, and then Bell has the quaffle again, she and Spinnet are passing back and forth down the field." (Regulus) "Black seems to have seen something, but then he pulls up. He was feinting, but Potter's seeker is still watching. Flint seems to have taken his beater's bat, and he's going after Potter, and Flint is supposed to be a Chaser."

Melissa loved Quidditch, and she had a crush on James, but of course she would never tell Lily Evans that. Lily Evans claimed she didn't like Potter, she said that she hated him, and that she would like nothing more than to have him hit by a bludger.

But Melissa knew better. She knew that Lily was lying. Because inside, Lily Evans had started to fancy James Potter. The boy she had vowed that she would never love, never fall for.

Melissa would never tell Lily, but personally she was jealous of Lily. She hated that Lily was the only one that ever attracted James Potter's attention. That and his Maraudering friends. She was jealous because even after six years, James hadn't stopped going after Lily. It made her upset when Lily would scream at him, and she hated the hurt in his eyes. But she knew that Lily was the only one that James Potter would ever want. Because he was convinced that she would love him. He was partly right, but Lily was too defiant to ever say so.

She wasn't crazy like his fangirls, no she never said why she refused to go out with boys since third year. She was hoping that James might like her, but she knew if Lily said yes, her dreams would be ruined. Because in reality, there was no doubt, that if Lily said yes, she would be with James forever. Because not only would he be unwilling to let her go, she would love him. And they would be together. There was no denying that they already loved each other, Lily was just in such denial that she hadn't realized it herself yet.

" Flint is now chasing after Potter, who is lucky that he is faster, but now here comes a bludger," Remus shouted into the magical megaphone.

There were gasps through the whole stadium. Anything could happen. The bludger could go for James or it could go for Flint.

" Potter has managed to dodge, and the bludger is still after him. It didn't go for Flint," Remus said sounding confused as all the other felt. Well the Slytherins were happy, but the rest seemed concerned.

" The bludger is now chasing after Potter," McGonagall had taken over because Remus seemed too shocked.

Lily whirled, turning to look at the Slytherins with Melissa's binoculars. She scanned, looking for someone.

Then she found the person, they were muttering a curse under their breath. They were cursing that bludger to go after Potter, she gasped when she realized who it was. Severus Snape. He had been her friend for five years, all until he called her a Mudblood. Then she had put her foot down. She would let him insult Potter, and she would let him be just as bad as Potter, but when he called her a Mudblood that was it.

Lily drew her wand, but thought better of it. _I am a PREFECT! _She reprimanded herself. _And why do you care anyway?_

_I just do. _

_It's James Potter. The James Potter. The boy who ran after you all last Valentine's Day because he had a card to give you. The one who gave you chocolates spiked with love potion, that you didn't know until you gave them to Petunia because you forgot to get her something for Christmas. WHICH by the way, they strengthened. _

_Oh yeah, that was torture. But still. He's a great Quidditch player, and-wait did I just say that? Anyway, either way, I still don't want someone to get cursed by Snape. He's awful now. _

She turned her eyes back to the sky.

" Potter's got himself a rogue bludger, that's been tampered with. It won't leave him alone," Remus was saying. He seemed to be still shocked, but not so badly.

" Black is trying to save his Captain, he's beating the bludger toward Avery, but it keeps coming toward Potter. It seems to be trying to break Potter's nose."

" JAMES CALL A TIME OUT!" Remus screamed, shouting at his best friend.

James nodded and motioned that he needed a five minute time.

Hooch whistled, but no one was listening.

Lily, pushed past, racing down toward the pitch, ignoring the shocked cries of James and Sirius's fangirls, and the gasps of the crowd. Everyone knew that one, Lily Evans hates Quidditch. Mostly because of James, and two, she hates James Potter. Period. No questions asked.

So why was she running down to the pitch, red hair flying, and going toward James Potter?

Meanwhile, Sirius, being the faithful friend he was, was trying at all costs to hover in the air above James and preventing the crazed bludger from breaking his best mate's glasses, or worse his nose.

" James, I know who is cursing that bludger, and I know they're very good at Dark Arts. They know advanced magic that not even you know," Lily hissed at him.

He gave her a grin, was Lily Evans finally having a civil conversation with him? " Was that a compliment?" he asked.

She gave him one of her usual scowls and a glare. " No, I was simply saying that you probably don't know the counter curse."

" And you do?" Sirius asked from above James, giving the bludger a furious whack, and then wringing his arm.

" Can you take over?" he asked the other beater. Travis nodded and managed to get on his own broom, just in time to bit the bludger before it broke his own nose.

" Maybe, I think I do. But I can't do anything against the dark magic he knows," Lily warned. " I'll try but I think it won't stop until you're dead, dying or bleeding at least. It will probably not stop, even when you are dead."

" Ready?" Hooch asked.

The Gryffindor team nodded, and rose back into the air.

Remus looked concerned, his brow furrowed, and his shaking voice giving away his fear.

" And they are ready. Potter seems to still have himself a rogue bludger, but he's just having Black tail him, and Potter has the Quaffle, and he passes it to Bell. Flint slams into her, and she dropped the Quaffle, but Spinnet takes it before Flint can."

Lily gasped and saw something coming that nobody else had seen, the other bludger was whistling through the air, right toward James Potter.

" Prongs watch out!" Sirius shouted.

James whirled about in the air, turning to face the oncoming bludger. But Sirius turned to hit the cursed one, and James hadn't seen the other one, and it hit him, winding him.

Suddenly, Travis swung his bat, but the bludger swerved sharply, and this time its aim was true. It hit James's broom hard, and James fell. Sirius dove, along with Travis to catch James before he hit the ground, but he plummeted past them and hit the ground.

Their seeker went into a dive.

" It seems the Seeker has spotted the golden snitch," McGonagall shouted.

Remus was gone, racing through the crowd and leaping over the fence, meant to keep people in the bleachers from falling.

Remus skidded to a stop, startled as a flash of red ran past, then he ran after Lily.

" Gryffindor wins!" Hooch shouted, but no one was listening. They were all looking down at the pitch.

Lily and Remus both whipped out their wands, exchanging a glance and both shouting a curse, which exploded the bludger.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore made his way down, and levitated James to the hospital wing, with his gang of fangirls and the Marauders following, and Lily of course.<p>

She bit her lip, refusing to say that she knew who had been cursing the bludger. Even though it was yearning to break free of her lips.

The Marauders and Lily stayed until dinner, when Peter went to fetch them food.

" Lily you want anything?" he offered.

" Just a roll or two, thanks," she replied, and Peter nodded, going off toward the kitchens.

" It's my fault," Sirius muttered, Remus gave him a sympathetic glance.

" No it's not, you couldn't have stopped that bludger, not even with me saying the counter curse. The person cursing the bludger, he was too strong, he knew dark magic, you couldn't have stopped him," Lily said.

Sirius and Remus looked up at her.

" Who was cursing the bludger?" Remus asked.

Lily sighed, raising her eyes to the ceiling, weighing her chances to lie, to tell, or to change the subject.

She finally sighed in defeat. " Severus Snape."

" Snivellus?" Sirius sneered in disgust.

Lily nodded, not even telling him off for the mean nickname.

Remus stared. " Why didn't you do anything?"

" I was using the counter curse, but it wasn't doing a thing!" Lily cried defensively.

" He meant about Snape," Sirius said.

" I couldn't. I can't just go around cursing people like you do Black, I'm a Prefect. So are you Lupin. What could either of you done?" Lily asked angrily.

" You could have made it so he lost eye contact. You could have stopped him!" Sirius objected.

" No I couldn't! I'm a Gryffindor. I can't just go waltzing into the Slytherin stands, one it would be weird. Two, they would tear me to pieces. And three, Snape is actually very skilled in Dark Arts," Lily snapped back.

Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus wisely clapped a hand over his friend's mouth. " She's right Sirius. Lily couldn't have done anything. The Slytherins would have torn her up, being Potter's Girl and all."

Lily gaped. " What did you just call me?'

" Well they kinda call you Potter's Girl. The fangirls do, and it kinda spread. That's what most guys cal you. That's why not a lot of people ask you out, they are terrified that being Potter's Marked Girl, means that if they ask you out, he'll curse them into obliviation. They also say that Lily Evans will never fall for James Potter, but he still tries. A lot of the fangirls are jealous, they like James-and Sirius. But if they lost James to you, I'm sure they would be furious," Remus explained.

" I hate his fangirls," she hissed, since standing in a corner near the entrance were a good thirty or forty girls, all crying and talking.

Remus nodded, but Sirius smiled.

He turned to the fangirls, " Hello girls!" he called.

They burst into giggles and blushed. Others smiled and waved back.

Remus just hid his face, " I don't like them much. They are after us."

Lily laughed. " No, I know girls better than you. I have talked to them, when they corner me because I rejected their James Potter again. They are after all the Marauders," she admitted.

" Even me?" Remus asked.

Lily nodded, " I know a girl names Anna who likes Peter too."

The two gaped at her. " Really?" Sirius asked, laughing.

Lily smacked him lightly. " Be nice. Besides, I'm lucky I don't have a huge band of boys following me everywhere. I hope Potter keeps them at bay."

Remus smirked. " Actually Lily, there are a lot of guys who like you."

" What? No there aren't."

" Yeah there are. We would know. We've had a whole bunch of boys ask us if James would kill them if they asked you out. We usually say yes, but that just proves it. You're a very pretty girl and just like James, you have never been more fanciful. Besides you're the one who is forbidden. Which makes them want you more," Remus told her.

" Why am I forbidden?" she asked.

Sirius rolled his gray eyes. " James," he explained simply.

" Where's Peter?" Lily asked. He had been gone at least a half an hour.

Remus and Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment, and began to whisper to each other in code.

" Has he gotten to the gold yet?"

" I don't know."

" No, he got caught by Death Eaters," Remus replied looking at the parchment.

" Should we be aurors?"

" I suppose," Remus replied tucking the parchment into his robes.

" Lily watch James will you?" Sirius asked.

Lily frowned in suspicion.

" We'll be back soon," Remus assured her.

She nodded.

* * *

><p>James opened his eyes, turning to look around. He reached over, and took his glasses from the bedside table.<p>

He blinked in surprise.

Lily Evans was sitting next to him, watching in the direction of the door.

James then realized she wasn't looking at the door, she was watching the fangirls. They started to squeal and laugh, talking and pointing.

Lily knew they were talking about James waking up, but she didn't turn around.

She was confused.

She was supposed to hate James Potter. But for some reason. She found she couldn't hate James, she couldn't. Not after seeing him take that fall. There was something terrifying in the way he fell, she had never felt her stomach clench in terror like that. She had always been furious at him, and feeling that rage boil in her stomach, for some reason she loved that feeling. It was like she hated him for a reason, but not because of what he thought. Not even for the reasons spilling from her mouth, over her own tongue. She didn't hate him because he had sent her a Cupid, because he had asked her out, she found, she didn't even hate him for pranking Snape.

Then why did she hate him so?

" Lily?" he asked, not sure if he was hallucinating, dreaming or if it was real.

" Hmm?" she asked, not turning around.

" Erm, why are you here?" he asked politely.

" I'm not sure," she sighed, still wracking at her brain to figure out why she hated James Potter, if not for the reasons she said she did.

" Why don't you leave then?" James asked, genuinely curious.

She didn't turn to him.

" Because your friends told me. And I can't figure out why I hate you," she replied shortly. She closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't said that last part. It had slipped, forbidden across her tongue.

He tilted his head. " Isn't it because I'm arrogant, bigheaded and a pain?" he asked.

To his amazement she turned to him, her green eyes still stunningly emerald colored. " No," she whispered.

" Because I bother you, I ask you out all the time, and because I'm a general jerk?"

She shook her head again.

" Then why?" He asked, stunned and he wasn't sure if this was real.

" I think-" she said, her voice faltered.

" What?" he asked.

She turned, and stepped closer to him, he was sitting up, and then she brought her lips down to his.

" I think I hate you, because you, James Potter, made me fall in love with you."

She pulled back, and blushed, looking down. " Sorry."

" Sorry?" he asked, almost too astonished to speak.

" Well I did just-you know, kiss you. And we aren't going out or anything, and it was kinda unexpected," she mumbled.

" You think I didn't want you to kiss me?" he asked.

She shook her head, " I didn't expect to kiss you."

" You mean you didn't think about it?"

She shook her head again. " I thought about it. I was trying to figure out why I hated you. I knew that all those things I said I hated you for, well those were lies. I didn't know it until I thought about it. But I had to be sure I was right. I thought that all those times this year, I hated you, but I really didn't truly hate you for what I said. I hated you because this year I fell for you. This year, I finally realized you had changed for better. But I had to kiss you to be sure." She blushed.

" So are you sure now?" he asked uncertainly.

Without a hesitation she nodded. " I love you."

Remus, Sirius and Peter all walked in, just as she brought her lips crashing down on his for a second time.

There was a crash, and the two didn't even flinch, and only deepened the kiss.

Sirius was gaping, and Remus smirked at Sirius's reaction. Peter was in shock, and fell over, curled into a ball and started to twitch.

They broke apart and turned to see what the source of the crash was.

Lily smiled. Sirius continued to gape.

" Are you going out now?" Remus asked casually, ignoring Sirius new sputters, as his mouth worked furiously to form words.

Lily went pink and looked at James. He turned to Lily.

" Well Lily? Are we?" he asked.

She laughed and curled up next to him, " I think so."

James turned to Remus and nodded.

Sirius sputtered. " What happened?"

Lily shook her head. " I'm not telling."

Sirius was stunned into silence.

" Finally," Remus said.

James smiled. " I think I found the way to her heart," he said turning to Lily, who was smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

" Maybe you did, I'm not telling."

" Do you hate me?" James asked.

Lily nodded, " I hate you James Potter."

" I don't believe you," he replied, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>So Periwinkle Dwarves and Wereowl what do you think?<strong>

**Everyone please REVIEW! **


	2. Unlocking her Heart

**The Way to her Heart**

**Lily/James and it's for Wereowl and Periwinkle Dwarves. And K.M. Arrow if she reads this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Twoshot, so last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third<strong>

" So did we win?" James asked.

Remus didn't reply, he was watching a shaky Peter. Sirius was still working his mouth furiously but seemed unable to say anything.

" Guys?" James asked.

Remus knelt down, and pulled Peter up. Remus then looked at Sirius, sighed, rolled his eyes and then pushed Sirius over. Sirius was at least alert enough to not crash into the floor.

" We won, I don't remember the final score though, we were all too busy watching you fall off your broom," Remus answered for Sirius.

Madame Pomfrey was back. " Peter get up," she said.

Peter just stared, his eyes locked on Lily and James, and didn't move.

" Why does it seem everyone is in shock?" she asked. Then turned around to see Lily and James, with James playing with her hair.

No screaming. Lily wasn't shrieking at James to stop.

They weren't shouting at one another.

She was resting her head on James's shoulder. She wasn't trying to take his head off with his broomstick.

Madame Pomfrey gaped.

" Prongs, tell me I'm dreaming," Sirius said.

Madame Pomfrey went back into her office, muttering about needing to take something for hallucinations.

James shook his head. " Sorry Padfoot, Lily fell for me finally."

" You mean, Lily as in the Lily? The one who pulled you off your broom, and threatened to beat you if you kept showing off? The Lily who cursed you so badly that you were in Hospital for week?" Sirius asked in surprise.

James nodded. " That's her."

" Hi Sirius," she said waving.

Sirius looked between the two, as if expecting they would say ' just joking.' When that didn't happen he blinked, and blinked again, just to make sure. " Are you kidding?"

James laughed. " No Padfoot, it's real."

Remus was now picking up the bowl of food Peter had gotten, and any food that had fallen.

" Padfoot, just accept it. Lily finally said she loves James," Remus said, elbowing him.

" Not exactly, she said she hates me," James cut in.

Now the two looked confused.

" Then why is she not shouting at you, and fighting tooth and nail to get away from you?" Sirius asked.

Remus however, seemed to have caught on and started to smirk.

" I hate Jame Potter," Lily began and Sirius pointed an accusing finger at her. " Because he made me fall in love with him."

Sirius's jaw dropped, and his hand dropped to his side, while Remus only gave a muffled laugh.

Peter's voice seemed to fail him, but he at least looked less likely to fall over.

" I told you it would happen, hand it over Sirius," Remus said holding his hand out.

Sirius didn't reply, only reached into his pocket and counted out five fat gold galleons. He handed the gold to Remus who smirked and pocketed it.

" You're so lucky Moony, I still don't see how you would know," Sirius grumbled.

Lily was watching the exchange in shock. " You bet on me?"

Remus smirked. " It was Sirius, in Third Year, after you had that huge rant, which then James left you alone for the rest of the year. Sirius said that you would never say yes, but I bet that you would."

" How would you know at Third Year?" Lily asked.

Remus smirked wider. " I've known since I met you, Lily."

" How?" she gasped, sitting up, and pulling her hair out of James's hands unconsciously.

" Lily, don't underestimate me. I can just tell. You told all these bad things about James, and you never said one good thing about him. Only because you didn't want to face the fact that he wasn't as bad as you made him out to be. You were lying to yourself. You didn't want to see the good in him. That's why it took you seven years to realize it. Because you finally stopped thinking of all those lies, and you asked yourself why you really hated James. And it turns out you didn't really hate him at all."

James wrapped his arms around Lily, and Remus tilted his head at Sirius.

" I still don't believe this," Sirius mumbled.

" It's okay. I don't really know if it is real either," Lily said.

" Okay, come on Sirius, maybe we should go get you some food," Remus said pushing Peter toward the door, and dragging Sirius after him.

" But-Remy-but-but Prongs a-and...and Lily Evans!" Sirius protested.

" Don't. Call. Me. Remy. Now, let's go," Remus replied, and dragged Sirius out of the wing, despite Black's feeble protests.

" LILY EVANS!" Sirius shouted, and Remus let go of him, and Sirius who had been pulling against Remus, fell head over heels and fell down.

Remus jerked him upright, and continued to drag him away, despite his cries of pain.

* * *

><p>" Do you know what love is?" Lily asked, as Sirius shouts faded.<p>

James didn't reply at once.

" James?" Lily asked, turning to face him, looking into his hazel eyes.

He sighed, turning his head, and looking into her green eyes. " Not yet."

Lily was silent for a moment, pondering over his answer.

" What about you?" James asked.

" I think I've found out what love is," Lily replied, avoiding his eyes.

" And what do you think it is?" he asked, tilting her head up, so she had to look into his eyes.

She shuddered inside. " You."

* * *

><p><strong>I just decided it deserved a sweet little ending.<strong>

**For Periwinkle Dwarves and Wereowl. K.M. Arrow if she gets this.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review please.**


End file.
